Takdir & Lili
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Inspired by Tsumi no Namae XD "Aku tahu! Aku akan memberikan sihir kepadanya!" Nagikae AU Care for RnR?


Kulit putih bersih, mata bulat bagaikan kelereng, warna mata hazel yang begitu memikat, bayi ini dilahirkan sempurna! Wajah manisnya dan suara lembut yang terdengar itu—siapapun akan jatuh cinta melihat bayi itu! Oh! Sungguh, besar nanti ia akan menjadi gadis yang sempurna!

Saat itu kerajaan menamainya 'Akari' sebuah cahaya, sebuah gemerlap yang cantik! Oh, Tentu saja!

Namun saat itu Dewi Takdir tersenyum culas, melihat kelahiran bayi perempuan itu "Betapa bayi yang sangat manis! Aku tau! Mari bermain _sedikit_ dengannya!" ucapnya sambil memberikan cengiran.

"Aku akan memberikan _sihir_ kepadanya!"

Dan saat itu, lembaran takdir yang baru telah terbuka.

.

.

.

Takdir & Lili

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Matsui Yuusei**

 **Tsumi no Namae** belongs to **ryo**

Singed by **Hatsune Miku**

 **Warning: OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Typo(s) dan lain lain! XDD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akari Yukimura, putri dari kerajaan Yukimura_

Tentu saja orang-orang pada zaman itu mengenalnya, gadis yang terlahir sempurna, gadis dari 'Keluarga Yang Terlupakan', katanya, terlupakan karena kedua orang tuanya telah pergi untuk selamanya, dan Aguri—Putri tertua yang mengharumkan kembali nama keluarganya itu juga telah meninggal, bersama dengan Korosenai, tunangannya.

Menurut cerita seorang sanksi, itu terjadi karena Akari berlali menuju hutan terkutuk yang tak boleh dimasuki siapapun, hingga menjelang malam Akari tak kunjung pulang, karena itu Aguri dan Koro mencarinya hingga jatuh ke jurang.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dikabarkan bahwa juru masak disitu tidak habis pikir dengan kondisi badan Akari yang terus kurus; dan matanya yang tetap sayu, semua pembantu kabur karena mengira Akari memiliki semacam sihir hitam.

Karena itu—karena itu semua.

"Monster! Pergi darisini! Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia biasa!" Ledek salah satu anak laki-laki bersama gerombolannya, tertawa sambil melempar batu kearah Akari.

Kali pertama itu terjadi Akari menangis tak berhenti; namun ia sadar, jika ia menangis lagi maka sama seperti tangisan yang lalu itu takkan berhenti dengan mudah, jadi ia tidak lagi memikirkan hal itu, ia tidak akan memikirkannya lagi; ia tak mau.

Kejadian yang terus berulang, bagi Akari itu adalah hal biasa.

"….sakit,"

.

.

.

Suatu hari terlihat bintang jatuh dari langit, malam itu tampak lebih terang daripada biasanya, kerlap kerlip bintang terlihat sangat indah, Akari menatapnya, kedua mata hazelnya yang sayu mencerminkan langit malam itu dengan sempurna, gaun putih lusuh yang ia kenakan kembali menyentuh lantai balkon istana yang berdebu, Akari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedetikpun dari pemandangan langit malam itu.

"Jika ada satu permohonanku yang dapat dikabulkan, aku ingin satu orang sahabat di dunia ini,"ucapnya.

"Hidup ini begitu indah…," gumam Akari " ** _seandainya saja aku dapat berpikir seperti itu_** ," dan sebelum dia sadar, matanya telah tertutup rapat.

* * *

Di sudut kota, di suatu bangunan rumah kecil, ada seorang anak buta yang selalu sendiri, surai birunya bergerak ditiup angin saat ia duduk santai di beranda rumah kecilnya.

Namun itu tak masalah untuknya, dilahirkan oleh siapa ia tak tahu, ia buta sejak awal, tetapi ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas, suara alam, nyanyian merdu seorang gadis, yang ia tak tahu siapa, suaranya manis, lebih manis daripada karamel dan lebih lembut daripada marshmallow, tetapi suaranya juga lirih, penuh dengan kesedihan dan permohonan yang dalam.

Sore ini terdengar tenang—hingga ia sampai lagi ke tempat itu, begitu berisik dengan suara-suara anak yang menjengkelkan, laki-laki itu mendengus kemudian menghalangi lemparan batu yang ia dengar—mengenai gadis itu.

"Oi minggir! Kami mau membunuh si monster itu!" kata salah satunya

"Menurutmu, kenapa tikus dibenci?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Gerombolan anak itu tertawa "Tentu saja karena mereka kotor!"

"Kalau begitu jawablah, demi diriku yang tak bisa melihat ini," kata anak buta itu sambil maju selangkah.

"Bagiku ini adalah diskriminasi yang tak masuk akal, apakah tikus itu _benar-benar_ terlihat kotor bagimu?" tanya anak buta itu sedikit membentak, membuat gerombolan anak mundur ke belakang.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!" kali itu, lelaki bersurai biru itu benar-benar membentak mereka hingga mereka kabur sambil mendecih sebal "Orang Aneh!" sahut mereka.

Akari yang melihat kejadian itu—entah kenapa ia merasa sesuatu di dadanya meluap, dan akan meledak menjadi tangisan, dan tangisannya tidak dapat berhenti, ia melihat anak buta itut tersenyum sambil menghampirinya perlahan.

 _Kenapa saat aku bahagia.. air mataku juga.. tak bisa berhenti?_

* * *

Sore itu mereka duduk bersama di padang rumput yang besar dan sejuk, Akari dan lelaki itu duduk berdampingan tetapi masing-masing terdiam, Akari menatap laki-laki yang sedari tadi mengarahkan wajahnya keatas, entah melihat apa, Akari berpikir—ia ingin menjadi gadis biasa untuk lelaki itu.

Tetapi entah kenapa pemikiran itu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa aku dilahirkan seperti ini?" Tanya Akari pelan, dan itu membuat sang laki-laki menoleh, mendengar suara jernih gadis itu serasa menyayat hatinya, ia kemudian berjalan tanpa gadis itu sadari, lelaki itu menemukan sesuatu dicarinya, ia tersenyum.

Dia mendekat kearah Akari sambil berkata;

"Kau adalah gadis yang sangat baik, tapi kau selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"

 _Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu! Ya, aku akan memberikan bunga lili putih ini!_

Mendekati Akari perlahan, ia tersenyum

 _Aku akan menaruhnya dengan lembut di dekatmu.._

Dari atas sana, sang Dewi Takdir melihatnya sambil tersenyum, dia memiliki sebuah rencana yang jahat untuk gadis itu, ia mengeluarkan sihir dan menjernihkan mata anak lelaki itu.

"Jika kau dapat melihat wajah jelek gadis itu, ekspresi apa yang akan kau perlihatkan?" tanya Sang Dewi sambil tersenyum puas, dan bunga lili itupun berubah menjadi warna hitam, Dewi Takdir tertawa melihatnya.

"Lihat! Kau mendapat hadiah darinya! Terimalah!" ujar Sang Dewi.

Begitu merasakan langkah kaki lelaki itu, mata Akari membelalak melihat lelaki itu dapat melihat sambil tercengang, reaksi apa yang akan diberikannya?

Akari tak sanggup mendengar—atau melihat perlakuan lelaki itu padanya jadi ia berlari sekuat tenaga sambil menahan tangisannya

"Aah, ini pasti hukuman untuk sebab… orang sepertiku tidak seharusnya jatuh cinta," ucap Akari kemudian tersandung dan terjatuh "..Apa sebaiknya aku mati saja?" tanya Akari sambil duduk dan membiarkan air matanya turun.

Namun tanpa ia duga, sebuah suara familiar berteriak kearahnya

"Jangan menangis! Karena aku akan berada di sisimu sampai mati!" ucap lelaki itu sambil berjalan kearahnya, kemudian menyelipkan bunga lili putih di rambutnya "Mulai sekarang kau seorang gadis biasa!" kata lelaki itu tersenyum.

 _[Dapatkah kau lihat sekarang?]  
[Lihatlah, kemudian sihir mimpi buruk itu pun]  
[Akhirnya terbebaskan]_

 **-FIN-**

 **AN: WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UDA LAMA GA NGEPOSTT FANFIK/nak**

 **Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu paporit XD Tsumi no Namae ato The Name of The Sin ih sumpah PVnya keren bat ;'D**

 **Yauda deh,..**

 **Care for RnR?!/nak**


End file.
